


Teach Me to Sleep

by Briarfox13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Custom Trevelyan, F/M, Friendship, Helping Each Other, Human Inquisitor - Freeform, Insomnia, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13
Summary: Here is my first fic!! I hope it's okay and you all enjoy it!! =)





	Teach Me to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fic!! I hope it's okay and you all enjoy it!! =)

Blackie could feel the burning desire to get up fill her right to her core, no matter what she took, no matter what she practised, no matter what she read nothing would relieve of her sleepless nights. While everyone in Skyhold slept soundly dreaming of the Fade and all its demons, she could only toss and turn, eyes wide awake. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she gave in and grudgingly pulled herself out of bed. It was agony pulling on her clothes, each limb screaming for sleep and rest, but she couldn’t do it. Sleep eluded her.

There were precious few lamps lit that late as the last of the soldiers and servants wended their way to their slumber. In their weary walks, none noticed the Inquisitor, the Herald, their hero wandering aimlessly through labyrinthine corridors and open halls. Blackie signed and rubbed her eyes, a pressure building up tighter than a coiled length of rope, a pressure that caused spots of marvellous colour burst before her eyes, they exploded like fireworks at an Orlesian ball. Red and yellows, blues and purples all swimming before her. But it was the silence that was worse. It rang in her ears louder than any spell, leaving her senses blind to the world. Maybe that would be better than the pain of the Anchor that scarred her skin and mind.

Step by step, shaky hands outstretched as though blind, Blackie made it to the large hall, the heart of Skyhold; where during daylight hours nobles and commoners alike stood all waiting for a glimpse of Andraste’s herald herself. As she stood by her imposing throne flames flickered on the walls making the shadows and undulate as they had a mind of their own. Slowly drawn to their hypnotising dance, Blackie stumbled on chasing the illusion of sleep.

They danced around the half-built pillars, luring her this way and that promising the sweet release of sleep. The Inquisitor had not rested her eyes properly for many a day, restlessness was one thing but this was almost like a nightmare of its own. She would fumble with her sword, fall off her steed and bump into people wherever she went. Blackie had to find some sleep before she put more than her own health in danger before she led Corypheus straight to their door. 

Quietly she followed the swirling shadows down the hall as they flittered through patches of moonlight and fire. Led they her down towards the main doors, their sweet nothings echoing gently but as she passed the doorway where Varric like to write his stories and letters the shadows fled, hiding from the light that blared through the open doorway. As they flittered away like birds at the sight of a dragon, the Herald swore she could them laughing at her failure to find rest. 

Lady Trevelyan turned and started towards the light as though she could see her salvation waiting for her there. As she reached the doorway the woman could spy a figure hard at work: head bent in concentration, pots of paints and books were strewn across the tower’s floor. It could only be one person, a friend she hoped could save her from this waking nightmare. 

“Solas” she whispered from the doorway, the elf’s bald head shot up in surprise. So, few were up this late, even he shouldn’t be; he should be walking the Fade, visiting his friends and finding a path to his dark future. Blinking he saw a human standing before him rubbing their eyes in sheer exhaustion. Dark locks rough against pale skin, blue circles beneath blue eyes. Lady Trevelyan looked exhausted and drained, a pale shadow of her normal gentle self. 

“Inquisitor, can I help you?” He answered putting down the book he had buried his head in. The woman nodded and slowly stepped forwards into the light of painted walls; she loved to see the art he had painted on the round walls documenting their strange journey to save to world. They stared at each other for a second, Solas raising a questioning eyebrow waiting for her to say something. 

“Teach me to sleep” Blackie finally answered, fumbling over each word sleep-deprived and in pain. 

The apostate nodded knowingly, it had not been the first time he had seen her wander the keep helpless in the wake of her fearful tiredness. “I have a spell that should help, it would only be temporary but…”

“Please Solas, anything” the Inquisitor pleaded “do anything, just let me sleep for a few hours.” The apostate nodded and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, leading her further into the room and helping her sit on the floor. He knelt before her and placed is raised hands on her temple, the pale glow from the sleep lighting up her pretty face. 

“Close your eyes Inquisitor” he spoke in his lyrical tongue, Blackie nodded and did as he bade. The Herald may have been human, but she had done enough to show him that she was a friend and he was glad to help her sleep. He would not have her suffer in the face of what was to come. He muttered a few words under his breath and for a second there was a bright flash and slowly Blackie’s breath slowed as his spell began to work its magic. 

Eyes began to flutter beneath delicate lids as she ventured into the world of slumber; a world as unfamiliar to her as the waking one was to him. Slowly the Herald’s body began to fall almost colliding with the cold stone floor. The elf quickly caught her and cradled his friend…perhaps his only friend to his chest watching the tense expressions melt away into blissful and hopefully undisturbed sleep. He continued to watch her until morn, wondering what his vision his dark future had in store for her, and he hoped it would be kind.


End file.
